Payback
by CherryNinja
Summary: Sequel to 'Paying Your Debts'. The night in the inn leaves Rune angry and confused and the only one who can help him get rid of the chaos in his head is Cynric. Now if only he could find the man.


Seems like I'm not the only one who thinks that this guys need more love. After getting three reviews for 'Paying Your Debts' asking for more I thought 'why not?' and decided to write a sequel.I proudly present round two with Rune and Cynric.

* * *

Rune was fuming. It had been four weeks and five days since his botched break-in had landed him in jail and Cynric had managed to get him out during the night. Four weeks and five days since he had been tricked into letting himself get fucked by his friend and since said friend had vanished in the middle of the night while he had been asleep, leaving him to wake up alone the next morning. Four weeks and five days since Cynric had started to avoid him like the plaque, something he seemed to be awfully talented in even though Rune had done everything he could think of to catch the other alone so that he could finally ask him what the hell that was going on here!

Because even though Rune had spent most of those weeks thinking about that night, he just couldn't understand his friend. And, if he was honest, he also couldn't understand himself. He had been more than surprised and maybe even a little shocked when, after all that thinking he had done during the last weeks, he had discovered that it wasn't really the fact that Cynric had tricked him into sleeping with him that made him angry. Of course he hadn't been thrilled about it, he had never done something like that with a man and Cynric had completely taken him by surprise with it. But in the end it hadn't been as bad as he had feared. Cynric had been so… careful with him, almost gentle and always making sure that Rune was feeling good. Their kiss had been passionate and full of desire and when Cynric had held him in his arms afterwards he had felt almost safe. It had actually been kind of… nice.

No, the thing that really bothered Rune was the fact that the other had left him in the middle of the night while he had been asleep and had been avoiding him ever since. Somehow that made him feel so used, like his friend had lost all interest in him now that he had gotten what he had obviously wanted bad enough to jeopardize their friendship. And that hurt.

Was that all he was to Cynric?

And more importantly, what was Cynric to him? Why wasn't he angry that the Breton had almost forced him to sleep with him? Why did it hurt so much to know that Cynric had shown him a kind of pleasure he had never even thought about and then just left him? Was he angry because Cynric had put their friendship at risk or because that fateful night might actually have woken feelings deep inside him? Feelings that Rune had never thought he could have for another man and that Cynric was on the best way to destroy again.

Rune clutched his head. There was this huge chaos inside his head and the only one who could help him get rid of it was the one who had caused it: Cynric. And this time he was determined to catch the other no matter what.

But for that he first had to find him. Where the hell was the man? He hadn't seen the Breton for days. Was he on a job? Maybe one of the big guys knew where the bastard was.

"Hey Brynjolf, do you know where I can find Cynric?"

The older man looked up from the scroll he had been reading. "Cynric's working on a job in Windhelm. Some rich guy needed a jailbreaker to get his wayward son out of jail. But he should be back soon." He thought for a moment. "Actually he's running late. Maybe he had some problems."

Rune frowned. "You think he got caught?"

"I don't know. He's one of the best but nobody's perfect and Windelm jail isn't one of the easiest to get out of. Maybe I should send somebody to look for him soon, get him out of trouble if he botched his job."

"You want me to go?" Because if Cynric was in jail, he couldn't run away anymore. Not that he really wanted the other to be in jail. Okay, maybe a bit.

One of Brynjolf's eyebrows rose. "Why so eager? Do you want to repay him for when he got you out some weeks ago?"

Rune froze. Brynjolf knew? How? Had Cynric told the others? And here he had thought that Cynric would keep his little… misfortune a secret. But more importantly how much had he told them? Knowing Cynric the Breton had probably told the others everything, had most likely bragged about it over a round of mead. That-

"What? Are you angry that he told me that you got caught and he had to get you out?"

Startled out of his mental rant Rune looked up at a grinning Brynjolf. But even though the other seemed amused, there wasn't that typical I-know-your-dirty-little-secret look on his face.

"Don't worry lad, getting caught is nothing to be ashamed of. It happens to the best of us. That's what the guild is for and why we try to have influential contacts in every city."

He nodded. Well, at least it didn't seem like Brynjolf knew anything about what had happened in the inn afterwards. And that was the main thing. "Did Cynric tell you?"

"He did. Although it seemed to be more of an accident and it was pretty obvious that he was angry at himself afterwards for letting it slip. So you can stop looking like you want to wring the poor guy's neck."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry. So, you want me to go and look for him?"

Brynjolf only shrugged. "Sure. If you have nothing to do right now I'd appreciate it if you could go and see that he's doing alright."

Rune smirked. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that he's alright." At least until he managed to get his hands on the other.

-x-

Rune was on his way to Windehelm. He was pretty sure that he knew which way Cynric would take. They had been to Windhelm together once and the Breton had shown him a way that was comfortable to walk and not as populated as the main road, with a lot of forest around to hide if you had to. If Cynric had done his job and was on his way back to Riften he would come this way.

He had left the city in the early morning hours and had been walking the whole day, having crossed the border between the Rift and Eastmarch a few hours ago. Now it was nearly midnight and Rune was getting tired. It was probably best to get a few hours of sleep before going on tomorrow. He only hoped that they wouldn't miss each other during the night.

Rune was just about to look for a place to sleep when he noticed a flickering light in the distance. Wait, was that a fire? Probably only a group of travellers or some bandits, but it still wouldn't hurt to check it out. Silent as a mouse Rune sneaked up to the light. He was a thief, moving soundlessly and unseen wasn't really a challenge for him and so it didn't take Rune long to get near.

It was indeed a camp fire and now he could also see a single person sitting next to it. An Eastmarch guard. Sneaking around the camp Rune climbed a small hill on the other side that was offering him a better view. He could see two more guards sleeping next to the fire. Had he stumbled upon a patrol? Rune was just about to turn back, no need to get caught out here in the wild, when he noticed something else. At first he thought it was a bundle of leather that was lying next to the guard keeping watch, but when he looked again he realized that it was a guy in brown armour, completely tied up. Cynric!

Rune cursed. So the fool really had gotten himself caught. Shit. Now he had to find a way to free his friend. Because even if he had to outsmart the three guards it would still be a lot less trouble than let them take the Breton back to Windhelm jail and then get him out of there. Cynric might be a jailbreaker but even he needed preparation to get out of a jail and it didn't really look like he had managed that well the first time. Besides, if he managed to free Cynric, the other would owe him one.

The only problem was, how should he do it?

Lying down on the ground Rune started to think. He probably would be able to get to Cynric without being seen by the guard, but he doubted that he could cut the other's ties without the guy sitting right next to him noticing, let alone being able to escape without an arrow in the back. But waiting till the morning was also out, it would be a lot easier to get away during the night. They couldn't beat the guards in a fight so they had to be faster and smarter and that was easier while it was still dark. Maybe he could try to distract the guard on watch and lure him away? But what if the man on duty noticed his ruse and woke his companions? That would definitely complicate the whole thing. And what could he even use to distract the man long enough to allow him to free Cynric and let them escape? There had to be-

"Dragon!"

Startled by the shoutRune looked up at the beast wheeling in the sky: There was a huge dragon breathing fire maybe a quarter mile away from them. Perfect!

He watched as the three guards grabbed their weapons, getting ready to fight the dragon should it decide to come nearer and attack. Always keeping an eye on the guards Rune now slowly made his way towards the man lying on the floor. But while Cynric had been lying motionless before, he was now desperately trying to get away, a task that was pretty much impossible with the way he was tied up. Rune had to admit that it was pretty hilarious to watch Cynric wiggle around on the floor like that and he was almost tempted to wait and watch the other man for a little longer. But he knew that there was no guarantee that the dragon would stay around for much longer so there was always the danger of the guards noticing him when their attention wasn't drawn by the dragon anymore.

Coming up behind the bound man Rune grabbed one of Cynric's shoulders to make him stay still. "Cynric, it's me. Hold still so that I can get you free."

Rune saw the Breton's eyes go wide for a second when the other recognized him and but then he immediately stopped moving. Looking at the ropes Rune had to admit that the guards had done a fine job in binding Cynric: His hands were bound behind his back and another tight rope that tied his upper arms to his torso arms made sure that he had no chance of reaching one of his many hidden daggers. Additionally his legs were bound together, once around the ankles and another rope above the knees. He also wore a gag. Whoever had bound him had wanted to make sure that Cynric had no chance of escaping. The only thing they hadn't bargained for was thieves looking out for each other. That and a dragon attack.

Quickly Rune removed the gag and started to cut the ropes with his dagger. "We have to get away from here quickly. Can you walk?"

"I hope so. But you'll probably have to help me."

"Alright."

Cutting the last rope around the other's ankles Rune sheathed his dagger and moved up so that Cynric could put his arm around his shoulders. Together they managed to get to their feet and more or less elegantly stumble away from the camp, Rune having to carry a great deal of Cynric's weight as the other was still a little unsure on his legs. Good thing that the dragon was still around and keeping the guards distracted, allowing them to get away without problems.

It took a few minutes before Cynric was able to walk on his own again but soon the two thieves were running through the forest, away from the Eastmarch guards and towards the safety of the Rift borders.

Rune was more than relieved when he eventually saw a well known watch tower in the distance about two hours later. After the war had ended the year before the tower was rarely occupied anymore and sometimes served as a sleeping-place for travellers and other people on the road. Today it would be a shelter for two thieves on the run.

Only when they were inside the tower did they stop to catch their breath. They were out of danger for now, thanks to the unique crime system in Skyrim.

When he had somewhat recovered Rune looked at the man leaning against the wall opposite of him.

"What happened?"

Cynric looked up, his face still read from the run. "I managed to get the guy out of jail, just like our client wanted. But either somebody saw me or our client ratted me out because just before the Rift borders I suddenly see guards running after me. I tried to flee but one of them must have poisoned his arrows with some kind of paralyzing potion because even though it only grazed my arm the next thing I know I'm lying the ground, unable to move. Then they bound me and had me walking back with them for about an hour or two before they decided to tie me up like a roulade and make camp for the night."

"Which was a very good idea of them because who knows if I had been able to find and get you out otherwise."

Suddenly there was a hesitant look on Cynric's face. "Well, about that… What are you doing here?"

Rune scoffed. "Getting your sorry ass out of trouble. What does it look like?"

"No, I mean why are you here?"

"Brynjolf sent me. He was worried because it was a risky job and you were late so he told me to look for you."

"I see."

Rune watched Cynric's face fall before the other lowered his head, his face now shadowed by his hood. What the…? First Cynric avoided him for weeks and now he was disappointed because Rune had told him that he had only come because Brynjolf had told him to?

"You have to be kidding me! Don't tell me you're disappointed now! You're the one who fucked me and then left me in the middle of the night while I was asleep. Give me one reason why I should have come here of my own accord."

Carefully Cynric looked up. "I take it you're still angry about that?"

Rune pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against and crossed the room to stand before the Breton. "You're damn right I'm still angry. But I guess you wouldn't know because you have been avoiding me ever since that night!"

Cynric sighed. "It's not like I wanted to avoide you. It's just… I knew you would be angry at me for what I did so I thought I would give you some time and space so that you could calm down and maybe save our friendship that way."

"And you were trying to achieve that by doing what? Avoiding me for over a month? Casting me aside when you were done with me? Is that how you treat somebody you claim is your friend? I thought I was more to you than just a quick fuck, but it seems like you lost interest in me as soon as you got what you wanted."

The was a pained look on Cynric's face. "No, that's not true. Please Rune, you really are one of my closest friends and I never wanted to cast you aside or make you feel like we weren't important to me anymore."

Rune sneered. "Oh really? Because that's just how it felt when I woke up and you weren't there."

"Yes, I know now that I should have handled the situation differently and I'm sorry for leaving you like that."

"Then why did you even do it? Dammit!" While he had almost screamed the last part Rune suddenly became quieter. He just didn't understand and desperately need Cynric to finally explain himself. "I mean, with the way you held me and how you were almost affectionate afterwards when I fell asleep in your arms… and then you're just gone the next morning without a word. I just don't understand you."

There was a long silence. With Cynric's face down and covered by his hood Rune had no idea what the other was thinking. He was still waiting for some kind of explanation, anything that would help him understand, but the other was only looking at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

Rune was just about to give up and walk away when Cynric spoke again, his voice barely more than a whisper. "When I was lying there with you sleeping in my arms I realized what I had done. I mean, that was your first time with a man and I had blindsided and more or less blackmailed you. I knew that you would be angry with me when you woke up and the euphoric height was gone. So I thought I would give you some time to cool down and then see if I could save what was left of our friendship. But every time I wanted to talk to you I got scared." Suddenly he looked up and Rune could see the pain in his eyes. "I really like you Rune and I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have forced you like that and I definitely shouldn't have left you while you were sleeping. I guess I saw it as my chance to finally get closer to you and afterwards I realized what an ass I'd been and panicked. I never wanted to hurt you."

For long moments Rune just looked into the Breton's apologetic eyes before he took a deep breath. "You know what? I'm actually not that angry about the 'fucking' part. Yes, you kind of tricked me but just like you said, in the end I agreed to do it. What really ticked me off was the fact that you left and avoided me afterwards. Why didn't you just talk to me and tell me all that?"

Cynric shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was afraid of your answer."

Again Rune just looked into Cynric's eyes. It was obvious that the other really was sorry for what he had done and Rune was almost willing to forgive him. There was just one last question. "So tell me if I'm wrong but did you really do all that because you're interested in me as something more than a friend?"

"I guess you could say that."

Rune sighed. Why did Cynric have to make everything so complicated. "You really are an idiot, you know that?"

"Yes, I know."

Rune just gave a small smile and shook his head. He had always been a dog person and Cynric definitely had the most adorable puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. He just couldn't stay mad at the other. Especially not now when he knew what this was all about.

Quickly closing the remaining distance between them with two steps Rune pulled Cynric's hood down, grabbed the other's face with both hands and kissed him. He could feel Cynric stiffen for a second but then the Breton wrapped his arms around Rune's back and drew them closer together, bringing them chest to chest.

Soon Rune could feel Cynric trying to deepen the kiss as the other's tongue licked at his lips. But Rune had decided that this was his show. Pushing his leg between Cynric's Rune pressed his thigh against the Breton's obvious bulge. Cynric gasped at the sudden pressure and Rune used the opportunity to push his tongue into the other's mouth. He was pleased when he felt Cynric lean back against the wall and give in, completely surrendering control of the kiss. Rune pressed closer, trapping the other against the wall. Their thin armour did absolutely nothing to hide how incredibly turned on by the kiss Cynric was.

When Rune finally pulled away he was breathing hard. Damn, kissing Cynric really took his breath away.

The Breton was looking at him with flushed cheeks and a grin. "I have no idea where that came from but damn it makes me hot when you are all forceful like that."

Rune smirked. "So you got no problem with me fucking you?"

Cynric groaned. "Oh god yes! Do it!"

Not needing to be told twice Rune started another attack on Cynric's mouth. Wrapping his left arm around the other's neck Rune let his other hand slide down a hard chest and flat stomach to finally arrive at the Breton's cock. When he grabbed the bulge he heard Cynric moan and felt the arms around his back tighten. Oh yeah, the other wanted it.

Softly massaging the Breton's cock Rune's mouth moved from Cynric's lips to his throat, licking and softly biting the tender flesh. One of Cynric's hands went up, grabbing his hair and holding his head in place.

Rune growled. "Damn you taste good." All sweaty and musky and definitely male. And even though Rune had never thought that something like that would be a turn-on for him, the distinctive taste of Cynric's skin on his tongue was making him hot. So hot that he was desperate for more.

Grabbing the other man's hips Rune turned Cynric around, shoving the Breton face first against the wall. He barely noticed that a surprised Cynric only just managed to keep his face from slamming against the wood before his mouth attacked the other's neck again. Wrapping his arms around Cynric's chest, Rune pressed his hard cock against the Breton's leather covered ass, whispering directly into his ear. "Is this what you want?"

Cynric shuddered. "God, yes. Fuck me, Rune!"

Reaching down Rune fumbled with the belt that was keeping the other's pants up. When he had managed to open the offending piece of leather he pushed the pants down, soon followed by Cynric's loincloth, leaving the other literally bare ass naked.

Rune reached down to grab the muscular globes, squeezing and rubbing them. "I've never fucked a man before. You will be my first."

The Breton's whole body shuddered. Rune didn't know if it was because of his confessions, the prospect of what was to come or simply because one of his hands had sneaked around Cynric's body to grad the other's hard cock, slowly pumping it.

Then Cynric started to move, thrusting into Rune's hand that was still holding him before pushing back against Rune's still leather covered groin. "You're such a damn tease!"

Rune had to snicker at the whiny tone in Cynric's voice. He didn't think his friend usually gave in this easily, but the lack of sleep combined with the adrenaline from the flight still pumping through their veins made both of them lose their self control rather quickly. "That's the payback you get for avoiding me for weeks." But Rune was also more than ready to get to the good part so he took his other hand from Cynric's ass and, without the other noticing, quickly slicked his fingers with saliva. He then reached down again, softly pushing his fingers between the Breton's ass cheeks until he came to his hole. He teasingly rubbed his fingertips over it a few time, eliciting more whimpers from Cynric before he finally pushed one finger inside, slowly moving it in and out.

Damn, so tight. If he hadn't been on the receiving end before he would have said that pushing anything more than his finger up there was impossible. But now he just couldn't wait to burry himself in this tight heat. He soon pushed a second finger in and then a third, sure that Cynric was as impatient as him.

Only when he had pulled out his fingers and unfastened his pants and loincloth did he realize that it wouldn't work like this.

"Do you have anything we can use?"

"You got any potions?" Cynric was already panting.

Rummaging in his side pocket Rune took out one of the healing potions he always carried, poured some of the oily liquid over his fingers and spread it over his cock. Then he lined himself up and wrapped his free arm around Cynric's chest. "Any last minute doubts?"

"Dammit Rune, do it already!"

"As you wish."

Leaning forward Rune slowly pushed in. As soon as he felt that hot tightness enclose him he was sure he was in heaven. And when he had pushed in completely he had to stop for a few moments or everything would be over much too soon. "Oh god Cynric, you feel so perfect. I wish I could stay like this forever."

Rune could feel Cynric push pack against him. "Don't you dare."

Wrapping his free hand around Cynric's hard erection Rune only chuckled at the breathless threat. No, he definitely wouldn't stay like this, because it felt even better to move inside the tight channel. Slowly he pulled out and pushed back in, stroking Cynric's cock in the same slow rhythm. Only that the rhythm didn't stay that slow for long and soon Rune was wildly pounding into his friend. He could hear moans and grunts, not knowing if it was him or Cynric that was making them.

Sooner than he would have liked Rune felt the well known tingling in his belly that told him that he was close. Tightening his arm around Cynric's chest he pushed even closer against Cynric, never faltering in his rhythm.

"Cynric…"

"Me too."

One of Cynric's hands reached behind him to grab Rune's head and suddenly Rune found the Breton's lips on his, kissing him furiously. And just like last time it was the other's hot mouth on his that did it for him, making him see stars as he shot his load right into his friend only moments before he felt Cynric go rigid and explode all over his hand.

Completely spent Rune soon collapsed against Cynric's back and together the two thieves slid down to kneel on the floor. Carefully Rune pulled out and reached down to pull his pants back up. With a little wiggling the two also managed to put Cynric's pants back on, both now leaning against the wall sitting side by side on the ground.

Letting his head fall back against the wall Rune closed his eyes. Wow, that had been… Placing his hand on Cynric's thigh Rune softly squeezed the firm muscle.

"Damn, you really like being fucked, don't you?"

"I like being fucked by you because it shows how much you want me. Even after…" He sighed and shook his head. "I'm really sorry for pressing you like that last time. Somehow it sounded like a good plan, but when I thought about it afterwards I realized what an asshole I had been."

Rune opened his eyes to look at the other and smiled. "Don't worry, I forgave you for that a long time ago, something you would have known if you just would have talked to me. It was the fact that you left and then avoided me that really made me angry. So don't you ever do something like that again."

While Rune had been serious about what he had said, it seemed like the Breton had other ideas. "Don't worry, from now on I'll give you all the attention you want."

Suddenly feeling the Breton's hand grab his ass and squeeze it, Rune rolled his eyes at the obvious direction the other's thoughts had taken. "Yeah, I can imagine."

There was a short silence before Cynric spoke again. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, first to Riften to inform Brynjolf that everything went well."

The other hesitated for a moment. "That's not really what I meant."

Rune smirked. "I know. It's just…" He grew serious. "Being attracted to a guy is pretty new for me and I guess you know that you don't get much experience with long term relationships in our profession. I don't know if it will work but I think I'd like to give this a try and be with you. If that is what you want."

The hand that had been groping Rune's ass went to his waist to pull him closer. "Yeah, I really want that. And to be honest it's more than I've been expecting." Suddenly the Breton gave a big yawn and his head came to rest on Rune's shoulder. "I think we should sleep a bit before we go back to Riften."

"That's not a bad idea. I've been up for what feels like forever." He wrapped his arm around Cynric's shoulder and lay his head against the other's. "Just promise not to vanish again."

"Don't worry, I could stay like this forever."

Rune smiled. Yeah, he could do that, too. Because somehow sitting like this with Cynric was really nice. There was so much intimacy in this simple gesture, sitting next to each other and having the Breton's head on his shoulder. He had never cared much for sentimentalities but Rune decided that de definitely could get used to this.


End file.
